Heretofore, a method for manufacturing a three-dimensional shaped object by irradiating a powder with a light beam has been known (such method can be generally referred to as “selective laser sintering method”). Such method can produce the three-dimensional shaped object with a plurality of solidified layers stacked integrally by repeating the step (i) of forming a solidified layer by irradiating a predetermined portion of a powder layer with a light beam, thereby allowing sintering of the predetermined portion of the powder or melting and subsequent solidification thereof, and the step (ii) of forming another solidified layer by newly forming a powder layer on the resulting solidified layer, followed by similarly irradiating the powder layer with the light beam (see JP-T-01-502890 or JP-A-2000-73108). The three-dimensional shaped object thus obtained can be used as a metal mold in a case where inorganic powder materials such as a metal powder and a ceramic powder are used as the powder material. While on the other hand, the three-dimensional shaped object can be used as a model or replica in a case where organic powder materials such as a resin powder and a plastic powder are used as the powder material. This kind of technology makes it possible to produce the three-dimensional shaped object with a complicated contour shape in a short period of time.
The selective laser sintering method is described in detail, taking a case of the three-dimensional shaped object being manufactured on a supporting part as an example. As shown in FIG. 1, a powder layer 22 with a predetermined thickness t1 is firstly formed on a base plate for shaped object 21 (see FIG. 1(a)) and then a predetermined portion of a powder layer 22 is irradiated with a light beam to form a solidified layer 24. Then, a powder layer 22 is newly provided on the solidified layer 24 thus formed and is irradiated again with the light beam to form another solidified layer. When the formation of the solidified layer is repeatedly performed, there can be obtained the three-dimensional shaped object with a plurality of solidified layers 24 stacked integrally (see FIG. 1(b)). Since the solidified layer located lowermost may be formed to be attached with the base plate for shaped object, the obtained three-dimensional shaped object and the base plate are integrated each other. The integrated products of three-dimensional shaped object and the base plate can be used as a mold in as-obtained.